jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Tigerman531
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Jeffrey page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rtgoh1 (Talk) 23:19, March 10, 2013 You did it! I'm so happy for you! Hey Tigerman, It's really awesome to talk to you, I was wondering maybe Xion can Staar in my Adventure where The Miztyk Knights Meet Professor Layton? Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 00:23, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey bud, i want to add Genie to the team. Hey bud, it seems that a user says that we should add the Creeper from The Black Caulron. What you do say to that? Hey Tigerman, perhaps maybe Xion could be with my team to see the Fantasia performances? If not, that's okay. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 14:08, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Where's Ren? We need him now! You're welcome! Can you that tell guy to shut up? I mean, can you tell that mean guy to shut up? Where's Ren when we need him? What time when Ren come back? What is the mean guy doing? What is wrong with that mean guy? What happened to the mean guy? What happened to Brermeerkat's videos on youtube? When they come back? Somethings' wrong with YouTube again. - Rtgoh1. I'm getting scared right now. -Rtgoh1 New Episode Hey Tigerman531, Have you thought about the idea I gave you for Xion meeting Lucifer through a nightmare from Pitch? If so, maybe I could create the scene and animate it, and see from there. What do you say? Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 16:53, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Alright, thanks anyway Tigerman, at least I tried.Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 18:07, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep I'm a Friend of DarkbladeCade Skywaler Rulez (talk) 16:58, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh I Have, Made My Character Profile Hope You Check It Out! Cade Skywaler Rulez (talk) 17:27, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Why Thank-You! ^_^ Cade Skywaler Rulez (talk) 17:31, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ROAR'N & BEYOND I Always Say!!!! Cade Skywaler Rulez (talk) 17:36, May 13, 2013 (UTC) "May The Force Be With You!" Cade Skywaler Rulez (talk) 17:39, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Who's Messing With The Wiki Page, WHO?!?!?!? Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 16:38, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh Ok Then! xD Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 17:41, May 20, 2013 (UTC) (i39darkblade): I'm thinking about doing The Ed's Adventures of the Running Man. (i39darkblade) You know that movie called Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom? (i39darkblade): So should we replace Roxy? It amazes me too Tiger he refuses to get help, we got him a psychiatrist but he refuses to go. He needs help BAD.TCprairiedog (talk) 19:29, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I39darkblade: Can you help me with something? We need more Darkblade adventures. Hey Buddy, Hope You & Darkblade Make Awesome Crossover. Can I Think About It? Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 17:07, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 17:11, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Sorry what's been going on on YouTube. K Got It! WAIT He's Got The Hots For Holi Would?Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 22:49, June 14, 2013 (UTC) When are you going to make your Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures Series? ~ Iamnater1225 i have an idea for a member of team hacker Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz Hey Tigerman, I was wondering, What would happen if Jeffrey Dragonheart was challenged to a duel by Zero (Code Geass)? The reason why i'm asking you this question is because I was curious if you've ever seen Code Geass before, if not, I recommend you check it out, it's really good. Hey Dude. If You Have Ideas For What New Members I Should Put for The Galactic Alliance Squad. Please Let Me Know.Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 18:39, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Not a Fan of X-Men. But I'll Think About It!Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 21:00, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Messages from Iamnater1225 Which team will Zecora join? You know, I could use yours and Rgoh1's help with the images of my favorite fanmade characters if you two are interested. http://browse.deviantart.com/art/Doppler-Family-fanart-yayyy-53322241 Just the children of Doctor Delbert Doppler and Captain Amelia, Think you two can help out? If so, Take your time. But Rgoh1 is and I've been trying to get his responce. Planning to do a Crossover Trailer of Ben Skywalker's Adventures of Teen Titans Around This October. Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 06:18, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm Thinking Sometime in The Future I'm Gotta Make My Character Ask Kara Zor-El the Big Question! But the Problem is I'm Not that Good at After Effects That Much. What do You Think I Should Do? Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 19:06, July 11, 2013 (UTC) That's Why I'm Gotta Work Hard. on It Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 19:21, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I Gotta Need It LOL Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 19:27, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Your Jeffery Dragonheart?!?!? Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 02:14, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Ben: NICE! Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 02:18, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Request from Aaron The Wise '91 Hey Tigerman, I was wondering if your a fan of Benny, Johnny, & Leo's Adventures series? The reason I'm asking you is because I actually saw the series, & it's really amazing how he drew all those animal like creatures. And if so, what did you think of their adventures? One more thing, Maybe when you bring your adventures series to life, could you do a crossover with STAR WARS like Ren's Jaden(Aladdin)? Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 17:46, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Fantastic, Which is your favorite adventure? My favorite adventure is where they meet Dumbo, along Derek, Margo, & Mokey in The Greatest Adventures from the Bible, & the telling of Noah's Ark. P.S. Hewylewis has just started doing an adventure with the fantasy adventure team as they meet King Kong, in 1933, adding on he plans on having them meet Logan's Adventure Team as they meet, The Swan Princess. Wow, Now that is some dream, I hope you make it possible. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 20:46, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey Tigerman, Your Halloween episodes are going to be shown on Halloween? Is this a new series too? The reason I'm asking you this is because of the new series that goes with Halloween, & Halloween is my favorite holiday. In fact my birthday is before Halloween, mainly October 29. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 00:34, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Tigerman, Just checking in to see how your doing. Say I might be wondering, Who's your favorite member of Benny, Leo, & Johnny's Adventures? My favorite is Benny The Beast. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 16:16, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Tigerman, I was wondering who your favorite eygptian god is? I asked Ren already, my favorite are Ma'at, Anubis, Set, Osiris, Isis, and Horus. Also what is your favorite halloween story? Mine is The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 18:16, July 29, 2013 (UTC) News Het Tigerman, I finsihed my stroy For Aaron's Adventures of Popeye The Sailor Meets Sindbad The Sailor! I was wondering if you could give me your feed on it, and see what you think. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 15:09, August 2, 2013 (UTC) General Hey Tigerman, I was wondering how you've been, and was hoping if I could do a written adventure called Jeffrey, Jaden, & Friends' Adventures in Saint Seiya: Warriors of The Final Holy Battle. The reason why is because I wanted to see how Aaron would meet Jaden and Jeffrey for the first time, with some new friends joining him. Let me Know, Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 19:01, August 26, 2013 (UTC) There's site maintanence going on on YouTube right now. -Rtgoh1 Hopefully, it won't take too long. -Rtgoh1 I had an idea based on the level I'm at. -Rtgoh1 I'm at the Timeless River now. And I was curious on this. Would you like to see Jeffrey and Xion retrotized? Like the old black and white Disney cartoons? -Rtgoh1 Sweetl Jeffrey shouldn't too difficult. But I'll need help with Xion. -Rtgoh1 We've gotta study how cartoon characters looked in the retro cartoons. -Rtgoh1 Don't worry. I can take care of clothing. : ) -Rtgoh1 I'm thinking about doing this 'cause do you know when Retro cartoons were made? -Rtgoh1 The very first one dates back to 1908. -Rtgoh1 Of coarse, they don't make cartoons like that anymore. So, out of curiousity and just for the fun of it, let's retrotize Jeffrey and Little Xion. -Rtgoh1 Than that means....... Ah, geez. I've gotta create look for ALL the characters! X P -Rtgoh1 Unless only selected members go to the Timeless River. -Rtgoh1 Don't get me wrong. I LOVE to draw. But I feel like doing all the characters would take forever. -Rtgoh1 I'm just saying that to do them all would take a lifetime. So that's why I'd prefer it if a selected group of characters went to the Timeless River. -Rtgoh1 And for me, Jaden, Alexis, Beetles, Tammy, and DJ. Wanna guess where I'm at now? -Rtgoh1 I'm done at the Timeless River now. I'm at Port Royal now. -Rtgoh1 My sister's favorite level in the whole game. -Rtgoh1 Are you kidding?! She's OBSESSED with it!!! -Rtgoh1 Hey, buddy. How much are you willing to bet that the Pirates of The Caribbean sequels are gonna be in Kingdom Hearts 3? -Rtgoh1 Me too. More than Davy Jones, I can also see Sora fight the Kracken too. -Rtgoh1 I doubt it. Up 'til now, only true Disney films have appeared in Kingdom Hearts. -Rtgoh1 I just don't think it's possible. Star Wars and Marvel is not 100% Disney. -Rtgoh1 I'll bet Wreck-it Ralph will be in Kingdom Hearts 3 though. -Rtgoh1 A thought. Feel like doing Pirates of the Caribbean together? -Rtgoh1 After all, what with cursed pirates, cannibals, krackens, and Davy Jones, Jeffrey and Jaden are definitely gonna wanna work together on this. -Rtgoh1 And word of advice, keep Xion EXTRA safe during this! -Rtgoh1 Especially with the cannibals! -Rtgoh1 I know our team will always live though every Adventure, but I an't help but get the feeling like they're close to death during this. -Rtgoh1 NO WAY!!! Than our Adventure series would be over! -Rtgoh1 Are you talking about taking the cursed gold? -Rtgoh1 I just wanted to be sure that's what you meant by being turned into ghosts. -Rtgoh1 OH! It was a joke! Sorry... -Rtgoh1 No kidding! That film series is rather violent. -Rtgoh1 I had a thought. What if Puppetmon guest starred in Pirates of The Caribbean? -Rtgoh1 Yeah? -Rtgoh1 What do they need with their own pirate ship? -Rtgoh1 Hm. I guess that would be cool. But if they have a ship, that means that their estate will have to be close to a body of water for the ship to be at. -Rtgoh1 Facing a Google error? What were you gonna say? I was saying that I can see why Skytengel's are extremely rare now. That gives me a thought that even though it seems unnecessary but interesting. What if Skytsengel dragon scales are priceless? How so? I agree. Jaden respects his breed of dragon. But that's why I said that fact should be unnecessary. It doesn't have to be true at all. It's all up to you. can wait to see it. this gonna be epic awsomeJermaine.london (talk) 03:22, September 4, 2013 (UTC)jermaine.london sorry dude i didnt mean to rushJermaine.london (talk) 03:27, September 4, 2013 (UTC)jermaine.london ok i can wait What's up? -Brermeerkat i'm Fine, i'm on vacation, i won't be back home tomorrow.-Brermeerkat Yeah, but lucky i don't have to go to bed yet, i saw How to Train Your Dragon 2 new logo. go check it out. go to Berksgrapevine .com, it's a how to train your dragon fan site. How To Train Your Dragon 2 new logo reminds of Kung Fu Panda 2 new logo. -Brermeerkat. Yeah, hey you know september 20th is gonna be my birthday. Yup, well good night, and tell ren about How to Train Your Dragon new logo. -Brermeerkat Pardon the language.... But what the hell is going on?!?!?! I'm so angry right now, I could go dragon!!!! > : ( I'm angry 'cause of how YouTube's been acting lately! And this is another reason why I wanna see you in person more. Because if something should happen on YouTube, than we won't have a way to keep in touch with each other. Don't worry. When we meet in person, we won't have to worry about this again. For now, we'll just wait until YouTube is fixed. Hang on. I need "This Day Aria" to take my mind off my stress. God bless Cadence for having the voice of an angel. :' ) It's no wonder she should be a Princess of Heart in our series. :' ) Her song comes from the heart. :' ) But her tear is what always touches my heart. 'Cause it shows how much Shining Armor truly means to her. :' ) I feel a lot better now. : ) I've been thinking about Despicable Me 2. When Lucy takes Gru, Jaden, and Jeffrey in her car, should Xion also run after her too? With Nails, and those two minions? But Lucy won't electrocute her. No way Xion would get hurt like that. In fact, after Lucy shocks Nails, when she tries to do Xion, Nails will block her and take the shock. Yeah. She wouldn't want to get into trouble. And after talking with the Anti-Villain League, Jeffrey's got a lot of explaining to do to Aqua. But, as promised, they won't argue. BUT Aqua will have been very worried about where Jeffrey and Xion went. Let's save that for another time. After El Macho drinks the serum, would you say he's a monster? Than you may do the honors. Humor-licious! : ) Hang on a sec. Is the Veemon on your team the same one that is Davis' partner? I don't understand. I'm just asking, 'cause this Veemon has a crush on Gatomon too. I get it. Bur not an idiot like Davis' Veemon is? Or worse, like Davis is? *whew* That's a relief. Davis is like Zack in Kingdom Hearts: Bold when it comes to girls. Sorry if I keep mentioning Zack. I guess I'm not too happy with his arrogance. You know something? I'll bet he would've forgotten about Aqua and went with someone else. I'll bet he doesn't truly love Aqua. Not like Jeffrey, who loved her at first sight. Well, it doesn't matter. She's already married now, and Jeffrey's WAY better than Zack is. Even if both Zack and Jeffrey have black spiky hair. Well giess what? Aqua is shy too. Well, I figured he deserves to have some adventures of his own in written form. So I wanted to try and give him a chance for his own adventure series. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 00:11, September 12, 2013 (UTC) All right, that's understandable. Oh, and good news the video, Xion's Nightmare is up again, but with color, music, and voices. Chaeck it out. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 00:33, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I understand. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 17:34, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I understand, I hope you and Ren create an Amazing adventure series. I gave this to Ren, You've earned it too. http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCREo5ibBTrzt5bSyuPjEuhw/videos Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 21:00, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm here, bro. I'm sorry about the change YouTube made. I'm not happy about it either. I don't mind. As long as we stay in touch with each other. Neither can I. *hugs you* :' ( After hearing what happened today, I'm afraid of loosing you again. :' ( I hope so. I care about you too much to loose you. :' ( But I thought you agreed I should come to you. I'm starting to doubt if we ever will meet in person. : ( I'm sorry, bro. I'm still down after hearing the sad news. But I am feeling a bit better. Not a whole lot though. Just continue to be here for me for the rest of the day. I need your company now more than ever. : ( What about the script? Wow..... You really do care about me more than anything else.... Thanks. *still hugging you* I love you, big brother. And thanks for saying you'll be here for me for the rest of the day. Just having you around makes me feel a tiny bit better. The sabertooth cub? Oh yeah. Well... she'll need all the support and love she can get. It's gonna take us both some time to recover. Has it been an hour yet? I'll wait here for you. Anyway.... I'm truly grateful for your selfless act. Giving up working on the script to spend time with me when something tragic happened. No. Thank YOU. You're very caring. And this example proves it. And it shows I truly mean a lot to you. : ) *hugs you* Thank you, bro. That means a lot to me. I love you big brother. Your heart's a golden one. :' ) Still sketching. No need to apologize. I'm trying to talk with you while sketch. By the way, I've finally made up my mind for something. To do Small Soldiers with you. "Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Small Soldiers." Thanks. Don't tell me your inbox stopped working. : ( You're gonna have to find out what's going on with your discussion area soon. Because.... I don't wanna have to keep doing this forever. Done. Nothing? It's trying to get us to use Google+ more. I hate it as much as you do, but we have no choice. We've gotta either go with it, or refuse it. But the most important thing is that we've still got each other. : ) So what were you going to say? My favorite fictional one I've ever seen. : ) What I love most about him is that he always thinks about Xion's happiness before his own. : ) Like how even though he only goes dragon for emergencies, he sometimes does in order to make Xion happy. And allows her to ride on him, use his tail for a swing, and (as a baby) crawl on him. :' ) Jeffrey would still be married to Aqua in this? 'Cause that's what I'd like this to be. A "what-if" story. Think of it kinda like a little excersie for Baby Xion to do before she learns to walk. : ) AND after she reaches Dragon-Jeffrey's head, he and Aqua will reward their little princess. :' ) But IF we're gonna do this, let's wait 'til your inbox works again. Sorry bro. I suppose you're wondering what happened November 2004. Attended two funerals in a row. Hopefully, this won't be as painful as it was that year. Well, it's just one funeral. And I've only known this cousin for 2 years. So it shouldn't be that painful. We? Kiva and Darkblade know too? Actually, I told two others about this 'cause I trusted them and I needed their comfort too. Benny and brermeerkat. Almost done with the assignment. So, tomorrow, while I'm at my classes, it'll give you a chance to work on your script. Thanks, big brother. I get it. But let's not get TOO desperate. I know you can't wait that much longer, but we've gotta think through better. First, I should tell me mother about wanting to come to you or you coming to me so that she can be allow this to happen. Has it been an hour yet? Ok. I'll wait for you bro. As I was saying.... And how Dragon-Jeffrey sheds a tear after Jaden is healed, and he hugs him, and says how he's happy that Jeffrey is his big brother. :' ) Almost done. : ) *laughs* Just saw something funny! X D Aladdin series. "The Ethereal". Genie tried to get the Ethereal to go away by turning into a giant golfer, and hit the Ethereal away. But the moment he hit her, she didn't move, and she was so magically hard, that Genie started to fall apart, and he said "Rats. Should've used the putter." All done! : D And check out what I've just re-uploaded. Please comment. : ) I was kinda hoping for a role-playing comment, but it's okay. I agree. Especially since I got tragic news today. : ( I might be okay tomorrow, but when Thursday and Friday come along, I don't know.... I'm gonna wait until my inbox works again. Darn it all. X P I'm starting to get tired now. I'm going to bed now. *hugs you* Thanks for being here for me when I needed you. I love you big brother. :' ) No no. Don't be. That's what I was gonna suggest. Like what I added? I'll see if I can fit them into my schedule too. By the way, there's something I wanted to ask you involving Halloween. I know it's not October yet, but I was thinking about re-uploading a Halloween video from last year up. "Things Are Not What They Appear". I don't know if you remember it. Be honest, do you think it's too early to be re-uploading the videos? So you're saying I should re-upload it even if it's not October? Hm. I'll think about it more. I'm starting to get a bit tired right now. I'm gonna take a short rest, than come back to you. And one more thing. When your inbox works again, let me know please. Don't tell me your inbox stopped working. *curses in Yosemite Sam's attitude.*!!!!!! I thought you would've been like "*impersonating Fluttery* *gasps* Such language!" Hang on. I'm searching for something for a quick new video. Just another quick Queen of Hearts video. Hey. I need your help. Do you know a scene in GX where Aster says something like "shut up"? I don't get it. Why can't I send any messages on YouTube? You were saying? Yeah what? I hope so. I wouldn't want my suffering to affect my friends on YouTube. It seems like it happened to you the moment I told you the bad news. Wait. Are you say that you benefitted from my family's suffering? : ( Aw, bro. *hugs you* I forgive you. And I know you didn't mean it. Truth is I'm not good with words either. But tell me, how did this help our connection? Sympathy for me. I know. Now way! Really? I know. But.... it's beyond my control at the moment. I keep telling you though. We may not have each other in person, BUT we still have each other on the internet. And that's real enough for me. Working on a new page right now. Try the inbox now. Gonna cook dinner now. Be right back. Now MY inbox stopped working. I was gonna say how that's so cute that Xion's got her mom's reliability and devotion. She really is like Aqua. :' ) You forgot courage. It's okay. Just a gentle reminder. I'm focused on that "what-if" story right now. Should I add Aqua as a Dragon in the category? She eventually gets her own dragon-form from Jeffrey. How does Baby Xion know their names already? Did Jeffrey and Aqua tell her the week at the hospital? I see. Does Baby Xion sleep in her mother's arms that week each night? : ) AAAAWWW!!!! And I hope Baby Xion rests her head against her mom's chest. :' ) I know I have to wear formal attire for this, but I hope she'll let me hold onto it. That was my plan if I can't wear it. Great minds do think alike. That or you're a telephathetic. I'm gonna wait 'til your inbox works again. There's something I wanna tell you in private. Yeah. Like a final statement before I go to bed. I've been thinking about Small Soldiers again. I wonder if Jeffrey doesn't like war and violent toys either. 'Cause since we both are like Irwin in that movie, I was wondering if Jeffrey is like him too. Not caring about profits and thinking about the happiness of children. I think after this, Xion and the cubs would be afraid of toys. But the cubs though. They're still technically babies. They're about 4 or 5 years old. At least not electronical ones. Yes. Buzz Lightyear would never do what the Commando Elite did. Has it been an hour yet? It's okay. I don't care if your inbox stopped working. As long as you're here, that's all that matters. Please respond to that question when your inbox works again. Personal information and all. I can tell you this. After I got back to Manhattan, I also went to the Disney Store in Time Square ('cause I was close by). Yep. Got me a new souvenier. An Olaf the Snowman plushie. : ) I like Olaf. I may not have seen the movie yet, but I just can't help but like him. : ) Did you see the new trailer yesterday? Let me know when you do. I need some aspirin. Be back shortly. Done. Easy as pie. I hope Olaf doesn't really melt. If he does though, our team would find a way to save him. If we can protect one character from the sun, we can do it again. I'm talking about Mavis. She can be out in the sun thanks to a special spell Jaden learned from Osiris. Depending on what'll happen, Jaden can use the same thing to save Olaf. Yeah. No way I'm letting the team loose this lovable friend. I'm gonna wait 'til your inbox works again. "The Sisterhooves Social." I actually knew all along that it was Rarity who did the race with Sweetie Belle. Something gave it away. Rarity has blue eyes. Not green. That kinda gave it away. I hope Xion and Tammy's sister-relationship will always be like AppleJack and Apple Bloom's. The perfect example of loving sisters. : ) Hey. Guess what? I'm gonna re-upload Part 11 right now. : ) Be sure to comment on it. In the meantime, just to refresh your memory, for "Frozen", I'd still like Dragon-Jeffrey to shield the ones he cares about most from the blizzard. : ) I just hope that the blizzard doesn't bother him, seeing how dragons (as reptiles) are cold-blooded. Of coarse. Body heat as a dragon keeps him warm. Part 11 is back up. That was... quick. Try your inbox now. It's okay. I was gonna cook dinner now anyway. Guess who? : ) So anyway, her duel disk is purple. It's her favorite color. I hope Jeffrey and Aqua will be grateful for Jaden, Alexis, and Jesse providing Xion with her favorite toy. : ) Wow. : ) So in this Adventure, I hope Xion tells she's not to fond of war and violent toys. To her, fighting and war is pointless. All the more reasons why she'd want to help destroy the Commado Elite from causing more destruction. I understand it's all in their programming, but I just think it's kinda sad though. The Gorgonites are peaceful misunderstood creatures, and yet those Commando Elite jerks still want to destroy them. Agreed. I just don't understand though. It's like, what did the Gorgonites ever do to the Commando Elite? Why do the Commando's even want to destroy them? That's what makes it sad. Apperances, right? "Hideous ugly freaks"? I see. And I'm sorry about those remarks. But don't look at me. I'm not the one who said those harsh things. Gil Mars said 'em. When Gil Mars said soldiers need enemies, he immedately chose the peaceful Gorgonites just because of their apperances. That's awful. Judging people because of how they look. It's like..... Dragon-Jeffrey. His main reason to defend them and help them out.